1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal configured to detect a touch input and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile or portable terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the terminal.
On the other hand, the terminal may display screen information on the display unit. The screen information may include at least one of text data and image data. However, when the user wants to execute a search function associated with screen information in a state that he or she views the screen information, several steps of processes may be carried out to execute an additional search application, thereby causing inconvenience that several seconds are consumed.